Tired in the Night, Happy in the Day
by katierosefun
Summary: [Modern day AU one-shot. Reader x Anakin Skywalker] After a horrifying nightmare, you immediately walked towards Anakin's apartment. You knew that he wouldn't mind if you spent the night in his room. [Don't like, don't bother reading.]


**Second time writing a reader x canon character! XD Wow, I'm surprised to find out how likable they are AND how much I like writing them! **

**Of course, I've got a sneaking suspicion that I like writing these because I wanted to satisfy my fictional-character-crushing needs. :P All of the guys in my school are douche-bags, (then again, I think that's true for most schools,) so what's the harm in pairing yourself up with a fictional-character-crush? **

**Ooh, we should call those FCCs! Would that catch on? Probably not, but I'm gonna use that term from now on. Yes, everyone, I think the majority of fangirls suffer from serious FCCs. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

You blamed the awful movie that your friends had forced you to watch earlier that day when you woke up, sweating.

You placed your head in your hands and breathed in heavily, trying to shove out the gruesome images of dead people and ghosts from your head. Ugh—you were going to _kill_ your friends for this!

Your apartment was dark and the only lights was from outside through the slits of your blindfolds on the window. You shuddered as the distant sound of a train rattled from outside. Honestly, that just scared you even more.

You crept over to the window and peeked through the blindfolds. Judging by the non-existent lights in the other apartment complexes, everyone else was asleep.

You were the only one awake.

Somehow, this made you only more frightened.

"Great," you muttered to yourself. "What's next, you're going to be afraid of your own shadow?"

However, at the sound of your voice, you quickly closed your mouth. It sounded eerie to yourself.

_For goodness' sake!_ You thought indignantly and flicked on the light. You settled into your armchair and pressed your hands to your eyes. This entire ideal was just annoying—who the hell came up with the idea of making horror movies, anyways?

You considered texting your friends and waking them up just for revenge, but quickly waved away the thought. Your phone was sitting on your desk in the corner of the room and frankly, you'd rather not go to the corner, especially since it was the darkest there.

Ugh, that movie had turned you into a complete and utter baby.

_Go back to sleep, _a part of your brain chided you. _Just a couple more hours until morning. _

You looked over at the clock on the wall and your heart sank. It'd be more than a couple of more hours—it was midnight and you usually woke up at nine in the morning on weekends.

And to be honest, you didn't think that you'd be able to go to sleep, not after _that_ nightmare.

You shuddered as your brain ran over the images from both your nightmare and movie—all that blood and screams…it was enough to drive you mad.

Suddenly, you heard a loud crash from outside the window and you jumped. You quickly ran over to the window and looked down. Your heart thudded loudly in your chest and it didn't stop until you saw the yellow eyes of a cat on top of the trash cans on the street.

You let out a small sigh of relief and whispered, "Don't scare me like that, stupid cat!"

You walked back over to your armchair and froze when you saw your bed.

No, you definitely couldn't sleep. Not when you were the only one awake and when it was midnight.

_Well, what could you do now? _

You took to pacing around the room, thinking about the possible solutions you could take on.

Your eyes roved around the room—around the posters of your favorite movies and books plastered on the wall, the small clock hanging on the yellow wall, and numerous picture frames with your family, your friends, and…

_Anakin Skywalker. _

Your heart automatically skipped a couple of beats just thinking about him. It wasn't that you were really a couple or anything—although, you certainly wished it was so.

But you knew that nothing could really happen between you two.

For one, you were fairly sure that Anakin thought of you only as a younger sister, even though you were only _a week younger than him. _

For another, you've seen him spending time with none other than Padmé Amidala and you were hesitant to get in between them, especially since Padmé was such a nice person and a good friend from your childhood.

_He's just a friend, _you thought wistfully to yourself. _Nothing more, nothing less. _

So, because Anakin was just your friend, you came to the conclusion that he wouldn't mind _whatsoever_ that you crept into his apartment this late.

Without giving so much as a second thought, you slipped on your sneakers and threw a light jacket over your pajama-clad body before heading out your apartment door.

Anakin's apartment room was only a couple of doors away and within a minute, you were standing right in front of it. You ducked down and dug underneath the welcome mat to grab the spare key.

You quickly turned the key in its keyhole and when the door opened, you tucked it back underneath the welcome mat. Once doing so, you slipped into the room and closed the door quietly behind you.

Your eyes scanned the room and fell on Anakin's bedroom. You couldn't tell if he was in bed or not, but for all you knew, he might have moved his bed to the other side of the room so you couldn't see it.

You slowly slipped off your shoes and left them at the doorway. You crept towards an armchair, but froze when you heard someone clearing a throat from behind you.

"[Y/N], what the hell are you doing here?" Anakin growled when you turned around to face him.

"Um...I got lost…?" You offered hopefully.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "You're not a little baby. Do you really think I'd believe that?"

"Hey!" You protested. "I can get lost, can't I? Remember that time in the mall?"

"That was different," Anakin replied. "The mall was big so it wasn't that surprising that you got lost."

"The apartment building is big, too!" You shot back.

Anakin smirked and you felt your temporary annoyance fade away.

_God, he looked so perfect. _

"Don't you think I heard you turning the key in the lock?" Anakin snorted, crossing his arms. "I woke up the second I heard it."

You winced and replied, "I forgot that you were a light sleeper."

"Yeah, well." Anakin shrugged carelessly and leaned against the wall. "Why're you here?" He asked.

You bit down on your lip and looked up at him. "Promise you won't laugh?"

Anakin grinned. "You know me, [Y/N]. I don't make promises that I can't keep." He answered.

You groaned but continued, "I watched a really, really, really scary movie and I had trouble sleeping."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked incredulously.

You felt your face heat up and you said, "Don't judge me! It was really creepy! I got nightmares!"

Anakin closed his eyes and rubbed his brow. "So…you decided to sneak into my apartment and scare me instead? Or at least, try to?" He added.

You blinked.

"What? No!" You replied. "I just…wanted to come here to sleep, that's all."

To prove your point, you gestured to the armchair.

Surprisingly, Anakin's expression softened and he sighed, kicking himself away from the wall and stepping towards you. Your heart began its little tap dance again.

"Come on, you," he grinned, tousling your hair. "You can sleep in my room."

He pointed into his bedroom and you frowned.

"What about you?" You asked.

"I'll be kipping with you, duh," Anakin replied and rolled his eyes when you're eyes widened.

"Not in _that_ way, [Y/N]. For God's sake, get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Like your mind was never in it?" You said loftily, but walked into Anakin's bedroom. You slid into the bed and automatically rolled over on your side so that you'd only be looking at the wall.

You felt Anakin sliding in next to you and you self-consciously held your breath. You could feel his body warmth radiating off his back, which happened to be mirroring your own back.

You smiled despite yourself at the wall and whispered, "Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…thanks. For letting me sleep here and stuff."

"No problem."

The two of you lapsed back into silence but you still couldn't fall asleep.

You weren't quite sure how long your eyes remained open, but you could hear Anakin's soft, shallow breathing as he slept on.

Gingerly, slowly, you turned around and stared at Anakin's back. The black cloth of his shirt covered up his skin and you could _smell_ him—a mix of shampoo and faint notes of machine oil. The small curls of his chestnut colored hair suddenly became sharper in your eyes and you could even count a couple of birth marks on the back of his neck. You could even see some unorderly wisps and strands of Anakin's hair sticking up on his head.

Suddenly, without thinking, you placed a hand on Anakin's back. You could feel his body moving and sinking in a steady rhythm until it stopped abruptly.

Realizing what that meant, you started to withdraw your hand but it was too late.

Anakin had already turned around, staring at you quizzically. "[Y/N]…?" He mumbled sleepily. Your eyes grew wide as he slowly rolled over on his side so that he was facing you.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "Did you get another nightmare or something?"

Your embarrassment was temporarily forgotten and you felt a rush of affection towards Anakin. It was nice to know that he was concerned about your well-being.

However, that was all forgotten when you remembered what got you into this situation in the first place.

"No," you finally stammered. "No, it wasn't a nightmare."

Anakin frowned tiredly. "Then what is it?" He asked.

"I…um…nothing at all." You replied hurriedly and without another word, you quickly turned around and closed your eyes, forcing yourself to go to sleep.

You felt Anakin's eyes boring into your back and under different circumstances, you would have found that absolutely wonderful, but at the moment, the only thing you wanted to do was bury your head into something and scream over your awful luck.

•◊•

"What…?"

You felt someone roughly shaking your shoulder and surprised, you sat up, smacking Anakin in the process.

"Ow!" He winced, covering his nose. "What the hell was that for?"

You looked around wildly, wondering where you were until you realized that you were in Anakin's bedroom. Someone was sitting at the foot of the bed and your eyes slowly made out Ahsoka Tano, who had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

The pretty, blue-eyed girl asked, "Do you two want to explain to me _why _I found the both of you in bed _together_ when we were going to go to the cinema today?"

You exchanged stricken glances with Anakin and moaned in realization. Of course—how could you have forgotten?

"We forgot, Ahsoka!" You said, kicking off the blankets.

"Uh-huh, I can see that." Your friend said. "Ugh, I mean, you could imagine how surprised I was to find out that you were here instead of your own apartment."

Anakin grimaced. "Give us two seconds, Snips," he said, pointing out the door.

Ahsoka lifted an eyebrow but shrugged. "Whatever," she said carelessly and walked out of the bedroom. The second she was outside, Anakin closed the door, his back to the wall.

You picked up your jacket from the floor and tossed it over yourself. "I better get going now," you muttered.

"Right." Anakin replied, but he didn't move from the door.

You pointed at him. "Um, Anakin? I'll need to get out through _there." _

Anakin blinked and muttered, "Right."

He nudged a little ways but when you took a hold of the doorknob, he took your wrist.

Your heart thundered loudly in your chest as you slowly looked up at him.

"Um," he paused and then continued slowly, "Were you okay last night? You fell asleep so quickly that I thought that I'd say something wrong to you."

You blinked and bit back a smile—it was a rather pleasant surprise to have his hand on top of yours. (Well, almost on top of yours. But does that really matter right now?)

"What?" You asked. "Nothing was wrong—I thought that you didn't want to be disturbed. You woke up, didn't you?"

Anakin frowned. "Yeah."

There was an awkward silence between you two and you cleared your throat. "Listen, I've got to get going." You said quietly and began to open the door when Anakin said again, "Wait just a second."

You turned around to face him and startled—he had bent down and pressed his lips softly against yours.

You felt your cheeks warming up and you stammered, "What…what was that for?"

Anakin blinked, obviously just as confused as you were. "Erm…nothing." He mumbled and quickly opened the door.

"I guess Ahsoka will be waiting for you now." He cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. You could see a blush rising in his own face, which was highly unusual.

Suddenly, a small laugh escaped your mouth and you gave him a quick hug. "S'okay," you said lightly. Without another word, you tiptoed up to his face and gave him a quick kiss back.

Feeling your heart become considerably lighter, you skipped away, leaving a rather red and confused Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

**A/N: Embarrassing/cool factoid about me-My first ever FCC was on Anakin Skywalker. I was in third grade. XD **

**Ahsoka: WHAT?! How could you crush on-*blinks* WHAAT?! **

**Me: Shut up! *blushes* I was in third grade! **

**Ahsoka: You still like him, though. **

**Me: Shut up! **

**Ahsoka: *grins* **

**Anakin: Did I hear my name? **

**Me: What? Nononononononono, go away! *shuts the door* **

**Ahsoka: Please review, give feedback, and constructive criticism is allowed. Flames aren't. And...MASTER, CAROLINE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU! **

**Anakin: *from behind the door* I saw that coming. **

**Me: AHSOKA! **

**Ahsoka: What? He said that he saw it coming! ;)**


End file.
